yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cologne
| manga debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = female | occupation = Theme Park Employee | manga deck = Doll Monster | related pages = House of Dolls }} Cologne-chan, called Princess Cologne-chan when she was a doll, and also known as simply Cologne after she became a human, is a character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. She is a Numbers Hunter working for Mr. Heartland in the Heartland Theme Park disguised as an employee. There, she is the owner of the House of Dolls attraction, and is known as the mascot of Heartland. Design Appearance and Captain Corn dolls.]] Princess Cologne-chan has the appearance and personality of a fragile and immature girl. She loves dolls, and has hundreds of them. Cologne-chan was a doll dressed in a way that resembles the lolita fashion style, mixed with a Gothic style. After obtaining a life, Cologne-chan kept small, and most of her characteristics remained. Personality and Cathy borrowed some clothes of hers, and fires the field.]] Cologne-chan's personality is that of a small kid. She is temperamental, selfish and sarcastic. She feeds a hatred against the girl who abandoned her, and has a sense of superiority. Cologne-chan also looks like being a little naive, as, when she was overpowering Yuma, she got so happy and determined to beat him that she forgot her own monster's weakness, which caused her to lose the Duel. However, after she loses to Yuma and Cathy saves her from the fire, Cologne-chan forgives Cathy and becomes friends with her and the rest of the gang, eliminating that hatred she had. She also has a gentle side, evidenced by her love towards Grandpa Demetto. Etymology "Princess Cologne" is a Japanese doll. Although its name is written in hiragana (プリンセス・ころん) and the character's name is written in katakana (プリンセス・コロン), both have the same pronunciation Biography History Cologne-chan was once a doll, who was bought by a rich girl. However, that rich girl soon bought a new doll, forgetting about Cologne-chan, and abandoning her. She was then sent to the disposal plant of Heartland. There, Dr. Faker picked her up and gave her a soul. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Cologne-chan is first introduced together with Captain Corn and Thunder Spark, as the Theme Park's "guardians of peace and justice". After jumping into the Speed Loader's river field in order to save Yuma, Kotori and Cathy got totally wet. They are inside a dark stone building, and notice a door in the opposite site of the building. It appears to be a dressing room, full of female clothes. Cathy and Kotori then borrow a dry dress for each. Tetsuo comments that the girls kept arguing the whole way to there, and that its odd how they suddenly look like friends, while Takashi complements saying that the situation shows how complicated a girl can be. Cathy and Kotori then ask Yuma if they are cute with that clothes, and start arguing about that. Seeing that the girls ahve a good relation, but keep arguing, Astral comments that its seems to be complicated to maintain a friendship. Takashi and Tokunosuke then notice a big door there, which they all pass by, entering a dark room, decorated with lots of creepy dolls, and featuring a big stairway leading to a Doll House. Tokunosuke gets scared with the dolls, and scream. Suddenly, Cologne-chan comes down the stairs, holding a candlestick. She welcomes them to her House of Dolls, and Astral notes she is Princess Cologne-chan, who was known as the mascot of Heartland. They then notice she was also an enemy, and she confirms it, saying that Yuma and Astral won't get out of there. But when Cathy replies saying that a short like her cannot intimidate them, Cologne-chan notices Tori and Cathy are using clothes from hers. The girls try to excuse, but Cologne-chan doesn't listen to them, and enraged, throws the candlestick, which surrounds them with flames, and challenges Yuma to a Duel. Astral advice Yuma not to let his guard down, as she looked like even more resolved than the other two assassins, while she takes the first turn. When she Summons her "Toy Box" and destroys it with "Mistake", Yuma and Astral get confused on how she destroyed her own monster, but then get shocked seeing thanks to that she managed to Summon 4 monsters in her first turn. However, as she explains that she couldn't Overlay them due to the effect of "Toy Box", they get relieved. Then, when Yuma uses "Zubaba Knight" with "Maybe a Shadow Clone", creating 4 copies of him, and destroying Cologne-chan's "Doll Monsters", Kotori says that she feels sorry for the cute dolls, while Yuma replies saying that those are his opponent's monster after all. Cathy cheers Yuma up, but when she was going to say that if he defeated Cologne-chan she'd be able to keep with the attire, the others stare her, and she instead says that she will return it. Cologne-chan then activates the effect of the Field Spell Card "Doll House", as Astral confirms that the field they are in indeed had a kind of special effect. They notice the destroyed dolls came back with parts of another of them added to their bodies, and Cologne-chan says that if Yuma "breaks" her dolls, Grandpa Demetto will fix them for her. Tokunosuke then notices a craftsman sitting on the doll house from where Cologne-chan showed up, and they realize that man is Demetto, but comment about his bad appearance, making Cologne-chan scream that Grandpa Demetto is always doing his best to fix the dolls, and that she won't allow them to treat him as a fool. Astral tells Yuma to keep his concentration, as she now has three Level 6 monster, but they get surprised seeing that instead of Overlaying them, she sent her own monsters to be destroyed by Yuma's "Zubaba Knight", taking considerable damage. Astral says that it is dangerous to let two Level 8 monsters in Cologne-chan's field, so Yuma manages to Summon "Number 50: Black Corn", in order to destroy them. However, at that time, Cologne-chan smiles, and says that she will now show the power of "Ken-chan". Cologne-chan quickly Summons her "Number", "Number 22: Fran Ken" (called "Ken-chan" by her), totally overpowering Yuma. However, at a certain point of the Duel, Yuma asks her why is she so obsessed in winning and serving Mr. Heartland, and if she had any personal reasons like the previous assassin. She tells Yuma and his friends about her past. She then explains that if she loses, her soul will leave her, making her return to what she was. Cologne-chan then yells crying that she doesn't want to be a miserable doll anymore. This feeling strike Yuma and the others, making Yuma hesitate about the Duel. At that time Cathy notes she was the girl who abandoned Cologne-chan. She gets awkward and confused about what to do, but when she decides telling the truth, Kotori says that she was the one who abandoned her, and apologizes. She did this so that Cologne-chan soothed her anger, and that Yuma could concentrate in the Duel, but Cologne-chan knows she is lying, and gets even angrier, throwing oil in the fire surrounding them so that it gets higher, almost hitting them. Yuma and Astral continue the Duel. However, due to a strange event involving her "Number" and Yuma's "Gagaga Girl", she loses the Duel. The impact of "Utopia's" attack throws Cologne to inside the Doll House, which was in fire. At that time, Cathy dives into the flames and tries to save her, saying that she was the one who abandoned Cologne, and had to save her. Cathy's noble attitude makes Yuma, Tetsuo and Tokunosuke get shocked, but in the hurry, Cathy mistakes and gets out of the fire carrying one of Cologne's doll. This time, Yuma decides to go save Cologne, but, who comes out of the Doll House carrying her in his arms is Grandpa Demetto. Cologne-chan's soul was supposed to leave her body, but Demetto gave her his own soul, which allowed her to keep alive. While he sends Cologne-chan out of the fire towards Yuma, he is engulfed by the flames together with the field. Cologne mourns the death of Demetto, who she loved. As she had nowhere to go now, Yuma invites her to live with him in his house. Cologne-chan asks him why he is doing that, and he answers saying that everybody that Duels him becomes his friend. Cologne-chan accepts Yuma's invitation, becoming friends with him and the rest of the gang. Yuma, the Numbers Club and Cologne-chan then run towards an iron bridge in order to escape from the Heartland Theme Park, but the exit is locked, and Kaito Tenjo and Orbital 7 appear. Kaito challenges Yuma to a Duel in order to obtain his "Numbers", but Mr. Heartland shows up from the upper stairs, interrupting them. Mr. Heartland smiles and orders Kaito to defeat the messenger from the Astral World in front of him. However, Kaito says that he didn't become a Numbers Hunter because of his orders, and triggers Orbital 7's self-explode mechanism, kicking him towards Yuma's gang, which destroys part of the bridge. This makes Yuma and his friends fall in the water under them, which allow them to escape. Cologne explains to the gang that Kite has became a Numbers Hunter to protect his little brother, who is ill. Deck Cologne-chan uses a "Doll Monster" Deck, which, supported by the Field Spell "Doll House", allows Cologne-chan to swarm high-Level monsters and Summon her "Number 22: Fran Ken". Trivia * Cologne-chan's "Number's" name and appearance seem to be a reference to the famous "Frankenstein's monster" and a Ken doll, which may be reflected from Cologne-chan's love for dolls mixed with her Gothic style. * Cologne-chan's "Doll Monsters" are, at the beginning (Level 4), normal, cute dolls. The more they evolve (Level 6, Level 8), the more Gothic and creepy they become. This could be a reference to Cologne-chan herself, who was once a loved doll, but was soon abandoned and became trash. * Cologne-chan mirrors the ''GX'' character Alice, both being Gothic lolita-style dolls, with resentments and hatred, who also use "Doll" Decks. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters